ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran), also known as Sammy, Newborn, Entrusted One, Hatchling, the Hunter, Protector of the Galaxy, Space Cadet and Princess, is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Biography The Legacy of Samus Aran *''Metroid (1986-1988)'' **''Metroid: Zero Mission (2004-2005)'' *''Metroid Prime II: Return of Samus (1991-1992)'' *''Super Metroid (1994)'' *''Metroid Fusion (2002-2006)'' *''Metroid Prime (2002-2003)'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004-2005)'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball (2005-2007)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters (2006)'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007-2008)'' *''Metroid: Other M (2010)'' Appearance Samus Aran is a human. She is 6 feet 3 inches tall and weighs 198 pounds, without her armor. Despite this tremendous weight her body is very slender and narrow. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue and she appears to be Caucasian. Samus wears her hair in a high ponytail with a large red hairband, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. She also has sideswept bangs with one lock hanging over her nose. Samus's appearance has varied between games. In the original Metroid, her hair was brown, though it would turn green once the player acquired the Varia Suit. If Metroid II: Return of Samus was played with a Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player or Game Boy Advance, her hair would be colored red. It wasn't until Super Metroid that she officially became blond, although the comic colored her hair purple. Samus's signature hairstyle debuted in Metroid: Zero Mission, and has been present in every Metroid game released since. The only exception is Metroid Prime Hunters which, though it retained Samus's ponytail, was missing the two locks of hair on each side of her head. Previously, Samus had been depicted with a ponytail in Metroid Prime and (briefly) at the end of Metroid II and Super Metroid. Samus's face structure has also varied between games. Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion gave her a wider face and larger eyes than later incarnations. In Metroid Prime, her jaw was squarer, her eyes were more deep-set, and her lips were more defined. Zero Mission gave her higher cheekbones and a thinner face than previous installments, and that template has been the basis for every game since. Echoes’s incarnation is possibly the most critically panned appearance of Samus, due to the in-game model suffering from the uncanny valley. Prime Hunters, on the other hand, is currently the most positively received incarnation of Samus. This game gave Samus a face that appeared to be a fusion of Zero Mission’s and Prime’s depiction. Samus retained the deep-set eyes, traditional ponytail, and fuller face from Prime, but also had Zero Mission’s higher cheekbones. Corruption’s is closer to that is Zero Mission, with a thinner, more anime-styled face. A common misconception is that this is the same game-model used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the two games were developed separately and the Brawl model of Samus shows many notable differences from Corruption’s model. Samus's appearance in Brawl appears to be a Zero Mission incarnation. On the other hand, Metroid: Other M is perhaps the largest change Samus has ever had to her appearance since Zero Mission, as she is depicted for the first time with short hair and green eyes. While her adult appearance still gives her a ponytail, the two locks on either side of her head have been heavily reduced in size, her bangs have been altered and her ponytail has been moved to the nape of the neck. She also has the beauty mark that Yoshio Sakamoto alluded to in the Super Metroid developer interview, under the left side of her lip. Before the credits, Samus is briefly depicted with her hair down, the first instance of this in 3-D. With her hair down, she has locks of hair hanging over her shoulders. After Anthony steps in, the lock over her right shoulder is no longer there. She then ties her hair back into her ponytail, mirroring the scenes in Metroid II and Super Metroid where she unties the ponytail. A development screenshot pictured her young appearance with black hair. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Artworks Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1986 Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Characters